


Messy Situation

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram and Yuuri go on a date..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The water ran swiftly down the stream. Yuri couldn't help but watch as the fish jumped. He was still unsure how somethings were so completely different, and yet others so... the same. Sighing, Yuri leaned back on his hands starring up at the sky. Everyone in the kingdom had been talking about how he and Wolfram needed to spend more time together. Yuri didn't quite understand what they meant. They pretty much spent every waking... and sleeping minute together. "Yuri, what are you looking at?" he heard Wolfram asked. Yuri looked at Wolfram and smiled. "The sky, isn't it so peaceful here?" Yuri asked. "You wimp, we're on a date after all... and it doesn't really feel like one" Wolfram said. Yuri gave him a confused look. "How should a date feeling?" asked Yuri. "Like this" Wolfram said.

Wolfram crawled over to Yuri. Sitting in his lap, Wolfram kissed Yuri. Wolfram felt the shock, but was happy as Yuri finally kissed back. Moving his hands, Wolfram ran one up Yuri's chest. Yuri hesitantly pulled away. "Wolfram, we really shouldn't be-" Yuri began, but Wolfram quickly cut him off with a more forceful kiss. With easy, he pushed Yuri onto his back, straddling his hips. "What shouldn't we be doing?' asked Wolfram, a playful gleam in his eyes.

Yuri starred up at the boy. "This. I mean... anyone could see us" Yuri said. "I'm your fiance, it's fine" Wolfram replied. With that, Wolfram's head lowered and he placed a more gentle kiss to Yuri's lips. Yuri didn't mind the feel of Wolfram's lips upon his. They were firm, yet warm and inviting. Yuri felt as though he could stay like this forever. So much so, that Yuri couldn't help the groan as Wolfram pulled away. Yuri couldn't help but shiver as his shirt was removed. The air was rather chilling upon his bare skin.

Wolfram ran his hands up Yuri's chest. He earned a groan as his finger tweaked one of Yuri's nipples. The chilling air caused them to perk up slightly. Wolfram smiled at this. Would it be easy to turn his fiance into putty? Or would it take effort to get him to even purr? Wolfram placed soft kisses to Yuri's neck and trailed them down to Yuri's chest. Grazing his teeth under one nipple caused a gasp. However, the little mewl that came as Wolfram licked the nipple, caused him to become hard.

Yuri found this an odd sensation. Certainly they'd done it once or twice before. However, never had they done it out in the open like this. As Wolfram's hand ended up in Yuri's pants, he couldn't help but letting out a squeak. "You wimp, if you wouldn't zone out like that, I wouldn't startle you" Wolfram said. As Wolfram started stroking him, Yuri moaned. Wolfram unbuttoned and unzipped Yuri's pants to make easier access. Yuri squirmed due to the coldness. He was appreciative as the warmth of Wolfram's hand closed around it.

Wolfram stroked up and down the length. Moving his face down, Wolfram took the length into his mouth. For an 18 year old, Yuri was rather well endowed. Moving his head up and down, Wolfram had learned just how to make Yuri moan and squirm. Placing his hand on Yuri's hip, Wolfram held him still. Swirling his tongue around the stiff member, Wolfram licked the slit slightly. Yuri moaned slightly. Wolfram couldn't help but moan a bit as Yuri's hand slipped into his pants. He knew exactly what to expect.

Yuri pushed one finger pasted the muscles of Wolfram's hole. Wiggling it around, he laughed a bit as Wolfram pushed back against his finger. Yuri moved it around slightly before adding a second finger. The moan from Wolfram's mouth around his dick send a jolt up Yuri's body, causing him to let out sounds of his own. As the third finger was added, Wolfram removed his mouth from Yuri's dick. Instead, Wolfram used his hand.

As Yuri's hands were removed, Wolfram stood up to remove his clothes and the rest of Yuri's. Wolfram smirked slightly as he lowered himself down on Yuri. Both moaned. Wolfram had long adjusted to Yuri and found preparation a was. Slowly moving himself, he couldn't help but look at the tortured look on Yuri's face. Enjoy that look, Wolfram took his time. Moaning softly, Wolfram ran a hand up Yuri's chest.

Yuri's hands came to rest on Wolfram's hips. Every so often, Yuri moved them up Wolfram's sides. Getting bored of the slow pace and wanting to make an attempt at being daring, Yuri made a quick move. Wolfram ended up underneath him and Yuri on top. Wolfram glared at him. "You wim-" Wolfram was about to say. However, Yuri picked that moment to drive roughly in and out of Wolfram, hitting his prostate. "Mmph" Wolfram moaned. Yuri bent his hand to kiss Wolfram. Pushing his tongue into Wolfram's mouth, they kissed passionately. All to quickly the kiss ended, as the two needed air.

Wolfram was quickly going to be the one turning to putty in Yuri's hands. Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck and his legs around his waist. This caused Yuri to give a bit of a grunt, but also made him speed up. Wolfram withered and moaned beneath Yuri. Sure Wolfram called him a wimp, but when he was like this, Wolfram couldn't help but enjoy the more wild side of the docile little king.

Yuri felt ecstasy as he thrusted into the tight and warm walls of Wolfram's hole. Yuri one hand placed on either side of Wolfram. Moving one, he lowered it to stroke Wolfram's dick. Moving his hand quickly, he moved it in time with his thrusts. Yuri still couldn't helped being amazed at how beautiful Wolfram look withering and moaning under him. However, like all good things, it had to come to an end eventually. Feeling his release build up, Yuri stroked Wolfram faster. Both boys moaned out as they hit their release.

A blush formed upon the soldier's cheeks as he witnessed the end to something he wished he hadn't seen. Turning away, Conrart figured he didn't need to check on them as he was supposed to. After all, they were far from any harm. He however, had suffered much harm to such a display.


	2. Confessions of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yozak confesses to Conrart

It had begun as a busy day in the demon kingdom. However, now, it was filled with people from other countries. His majesty had insisted they have a gathering. This way he could talk with the people of the demon kingdom alliance. Conrart, had not been against it, though now his body was tense. He stood out on the balcony, trying to keep himself calm. Though it was normal to be on guard, Conrart couldn't allow himself to seem completely on guard. "His majesty seems to be enjoying himself tonight, don't you think, Captain?" asked a voice. Conrart turned to see Yozak. Conrart nodded. "Yes, it is rather nice to see a smile on his face" Conrart said. Conrart at times, wished it was he who caused that smile on Yuri's face. However, for the moment, it was not he, but Wolfram and Flynn who brought about that grin. "You know Captain, Yuri and Julia are not the same person. They share a soul, but it's time that you let go. I know you loved her, but she's gone" Yozak said. Conrart smiled softly at him. "Yes, I know and I have let go" Conrart said. He leaned back against the rail as Yozak came beside him, starring off into the distance.

" Never lose sight of your moon while counting the stars…" Yozak said softly. Conrart looked at him confused. "What are you going on about?" Conrart asked curiously. "Nothing. Captain, I came to ask if you'd like to take a walk with me" Yozak said. "I suppose there would be no harm in doing so. I cannot be gone long though" Conrart said. Yozak nodded and lead the way.

Yozak and Conrart took a seat on a bench. Yozak looked at Conrart seriously a moment. "Look… I wanted to tell you something important… I just don't know where to begin" Yozak said. Conrart smiled. "The beginning is usually the best place to start" Conrart said. Yozak nodded, as if thinking it through. "Conrart I…"Yozak trailed off. Conrart watched as he fought with his words. "… I love you" Yozak said. Conrart was a bit shocked. It took a lot to shock him, but when it came down to it, this definitely did it. "I'm sorry… could you... Repeat that again?" Conrart asked. "I said I love you, Conrart. I always have. Since the first day I laid eyes on you, I began to have feelings for you" Yozak said. Conrart didn`t know what to say. Getting up, he took a breath. "I must be getting back now. His majesty will worry if I simply disappear" Conrart said, and with that, he left.

It had been a week since Conrart and Yozak had talked. Yozak couldn't tell if Conrart was avoiding him or if he really was that busy. As Yozak passed Conrart's bedroom door, he heard rustling around. Knocking on the door, he opened it. "Hey Captain, you in here?" Yozak asked. "Come in Yozak" Conrart said. Yozak entered and looked at Conrart. "Do you have time to talk a moment?" Yozak asked. Conrart back at him hesitantly, but then nodded. "Look, I know what I said was a little abrupt… and I shouldn't have said it… I'm sorry if it bothered you I'll-" Yozak said but got cut off by a pair of lips crashing against his. The door behind him shut as he was pushed against it. The lips against his were soft and yet firm. Yozak kissed back with equal passion. As the two pulled away from their kiss, they both panted. "Yozak, I never gave you an answer… my answer is I love you too" Conrart said. Yozak looked at him with surprise. Was it possible that this was the truth? Or was Conrart saying it to comfort him? At the moment, Yozak didn't care. So long as he had Conrart for now… not that it would truly satisfy him.

Conrart pushed Yozak back again, kissing him deeply. Both males dueled to be dominant, but in the end Conrart won. Yozak moved his leg to wrap around Conrart's, forcing them closer together. Conrart pulled away. "Shall we move to the bed?" Conrart asked curiously. Yozak nodded. As they went over to the bed, Yozak sat down. Conrart kneeled in front of him, pulling down Yozak's leggings and underwear. Conrart stroked Yozak's length, causing Yozak to moan. "Mmm". Conrart gave it a few more strokes before he took Yozak into his mouth. At first, he gagged when he attempted to take the whole thing, but slowly, he adjusted a rhythm in which to get all of Yozak. Each little grunt or moan Yozak made, caused Conrart's cock to tighten a little more.

Yozak felt himself quickly approaching a climax, but just as quickly, Conrart removed himself. Moving up to Yozak's mouth, Conrart kissed him deeply. Yozak could taste himself on Conrart's lips. The taste was slightly bitter and salty. Conrart let his hands roam and soon removed Yozak's shirt. Slowly, he trailed kisses down his neck and tweaked Yozak's nipples. Wanting to take some control, Yozak then pulled Conrart down and started removing his clothes.

Once they were both naked, Yozak kissed Conrart passionately, enjoying the feel of his warm lips. Licking Conrart's bottom lip, Yozak pushed his tongue past Conrart's lips. The two dueled for dominance until Yozak won. As they pulled away panting and breathless, Yozak gave his usual grin. Conrart leaned in and licked the outside of Yozak's ear, earning a moan from his friend. Yozak trailed his hands down the hard plains of Conrart's chest, paying extra attention to the scars along his body. Getting bored of the playing, Yozak rolled Conrart onto his back. " Sorry Captain, but it's my turn to torture you" Yozak said, as Conrart watched him.

Yozak placed light kisses down Conrart's neck, biting here and there to earn gasps. He licked over Conrart's nipples, playing with the perked nipple between his fingers. He then did the same with the other one. Moving down, Yozak kissed Conrart's thigh, not quite putting the pressure where it was needed. Conrart watched Yozak intensely, as Yozak licked Conrart's tip. When Yozak didn't proceed, Conrart wondered what the carrot top had in mind. Yozak moved up his body. Kissing Conrart deeply, Yozak reached a hand behind him, stroking Conrart slowly. Conrart moaned into the kiss. Yozak pulled away from the kiss as he straddled Conrart. Conrart looked at Yozak. He'd never really picked he and his best friend doing this, yet here they were in bed together for the first time.

Yozak lowered himself onto Conrart's cock all too easily. Conrart had a feeling this wasn't Yozak's first 'ball game' so to speak. Conrart didn't move until Yozak seemed ready. Slowly Yozak moved himself on top of Conrart, causing both males to groan. Conrart placed his hands on Yozak's hips to steady him. Moving one hand, Conrart used it to stroke Yozak's cock, causing Yozak to moan louder.

"Yozak.. lay on your back" Conrart said panting slightly. Yozak nodded, giving a groan of displeasure as he removed himself. Laying on his back, he watched as Conrart towered over him. The sight of Conrarts naked body made Yozak week. His captain was definitely good looking. Strong and nice smooth chest. Conrart slowly pushed himself into Yozak till he was in. Taking it slow was okay, but Conrart didn't want to hold back anymore. Yozak gave him a nod, wanting Conrart. "Go hard Captain, give me all you got" Yozak said. Conrart was more the happy to oblige that request. Conrart thrusted in as hard as he could, Moving Yozak's legs over his shoulder, Conrart got the angle he wanted. Yozak cried out Conrart's name. Conrart had hit his target dot on. Hitting it over and over, both men were gone in ecstasy. Every cell in their body was alive and both could feel heat pooling into their stomach. Conrart took Yozak's erection in his hand. Stoking it in time with his thrust, the sight of Yozak almost drove him over the edge.

"Oh god Conrart, yes! Mmm" Yozak moaned out. Conrart panted and groaned. "I'm going to-" Yozak was cut off as his orgasm took over, causing him to clench tightly around Conrart's cock. This drove Conrart over the edge and he came inside Yozak.

Both men panted as Conrart rolled beside Yozak. "Wow Captain, if I knew you felt the same about me, we could have done this sooner" Yozak said. "Yozak" Conrart said, taking a minute to breath. "I love you" he finished. Yozak looked to Conrart and rolled so he was on his side. "I love you too, I always have and I always will" Yozak said. Conrart became concerned as a smirk spread out across Yozak's face. "What are you thinking?" Conrart asked. "I'm thinking I should give you a taste of your own medicine" Yozak said with an evil gleam in his eyes. Conrart starred at him. "A taste of my own medicine…" Conrart trailed off, not quite a question as it was understanding. "Yes" Yozak said, as he leaned over Conrart and gave him a kiss.


End file.
